


Bring Him Back!

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clintro, M/M, Resurrection, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Pietro is brought back to life, and his attention is on the archer guy whom he sacrificed his life for. But the young boy soon finds the man taken. So he focuses on his mission, only to get shot again...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (mentioned)
Kudos: 31





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> My work to celebrate my two-year-anniversary joining AO3. It's one great pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has successfully and unintentionally brought Pietro back to life with her powers. Resurrected, Pietro's attention is on his love for Clint, but Clint is married, to his knowledge.

There were tears… But now… Wanda Maximoff a.k.a. Scarlet Witch was somehow unexplainably able to bring Pietro Maximoff a.k.a. Quicksilver back to life. And now there are tears again on her face, hugging her brother, she’s both mad and proud at him.

“What were you thinking? Do you know I was so scared? Have you any idea how devastated I was? Why did you do that? I thought I’d lost you…”, Wanda’s verbally overwhelming Pietro, she almost lost her only family left…

“We’re heroes now… That’s what we do… Besides, I see you brought me back…”, Pietro is glad he’s alive once more… But he seems calm about it. He’s sure like a child being scolded by his mother but still not knowing why what he did was wrong.

“That’s so strange of you… Are you my brother?’, asks Wanda. And Pietro just chuckles. Wanda continues “I am not sure how I did that nor I would be able to do that again… So please try not to die again! I don’t want to lose you, you’re all I’ve got…”

“Okay sis! Thank you and I will never leave you again. I promise”, Pietro hugs his sister.

“There’s something weird about you”, Wanda looks straight into his eyes, and Pietro tries to avoid that. But before he realizes what Wanda is doing, she uses her mental power to read his mind… It is vivid, lively, full of affections, his drive was not about himself, it was a bit about that little boy, he wanted to save that boy, because that boy’s mother was desperate looking for him, that boy still had his mother; but above that, it was about the man who was holding that boy in his arms, he wanted to save that man, he wanted that man alive, and he was willing to sacrifice his life for that man. It is shown to Wanda, an Avenger with mental manipulation ability, he of course cannot hide that from her.

“Hey, what did you just do?”, Pietro quickly shakes off Wanda’s power on him by interrupting her train of thoughts. But what Wanda just read was enough for her.

“You love him”, Wanda cocks her head and says under her breath.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Pietro tries to avoid it, he is somewhat scared… He is scared she would find out because for crying out loud, again, his sister possesses a mental manipulation ability granted from that scepter of Loki’s.

“You love him, don’t you? That archer guy, Clint?”, Wanda repeats firmly and jokingly.

“No”, Pietro tries to hide it, he blushes and his eyes shoot to another direction, his arms cross and pull closer to his chest.

“Pietro…”, Wanda looks at him with one of her brows raised.

“Okay, yes…”, Pietro murmurs, he knows he cannot hide it from his sister.

“It’s alright”, Wanda chuckles, “I totally support you loving him.”

“You do?”, Pietro is surprised.

“Yes. When we were joining Ultron against them, there was just vengeance, anger and misery. But when we switched the side to theirs, they welcomed us with open arms, especially that archer guy.” She smiles, “He took care of us while the others only cared about the battle. He persuaded and encouraged me to keep using my power to help other people. I could not be an Avenger if it had not been for him. It’s absolutely a yes for me if you love that guy. You don’t have to take care of me all the time, big brother. I am an Avenger now, I can take care of my own.”

“Wow, sis. Thank you”, a smile appears on Pietro’s face. But it soon fades away “You know, when I decided to sacrifice myself for him, I had quickly thought it all through, he still has his family while we don’t, I want that guy to live. And because I love him, but I know he can never love me. We’re just some kids to him. I wanted to sacrifice for him because I did not think I could bare living and seeing him in not in love with me. I could have pulled him away, but instead I chose to take the bullets for him…”, there is sadness in his words.

Wanda gives him a warm hug “Oh my silly big brother”. Not using her power, Wanda can still tell how down her brother feels. “I’m sure he will love you, too”, Wanda tries to calm her brother, “Want me to read his mind?”

“What? No. Normally if we are their rivals, of course it would be yes. But I don’t want that… It’s just no…”, Pietro sounds… weird.

“Love makes you act weird”, Wanda grins mockingly.

“No, I don’t act weird”, Pietro defends.

“Yes, you do”, Wanda chuckles.

Their laughter is soon interrupted by Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America. He opens the door to the room where the Avengers had left Wanda with her brother to have some alone time.

“Wanda… I have something to tell you…”, Steve walks in and he is surprised by seeing Pietro alive, “Wait, kid. You’re still alive? You didn’t die?”

“Hey there, boss. I did die but somehow my sister brought me to life”, Pietro grins.

Steve looks at Wanda in awe. “I don’t know how I did it. So don’t expect me to bring anyone else alive”, says Wanda seriously.

“Ok…Um… So, earlier I wanted to tell you that, Wanda, if you want to be an Avenger, we welcome you.” Steve smiles at the young girl. “You will be a really helpful member of the team. You will be trained and we will do our best to help you control your power… But since your brother here is still alive… I want to ask if you two would like to join the team?”

The twin looks at each other and smiles. Wanda speaks first “I thought we were already Avengers when we had switch our side from Ultron’s to yours.”

“Yes, but I never formally or officially asked you”, Steve smiles back.

“Then the answer is yes, boss”, Pietro excitedly says, he stands up to hug Steve.

“You want to tell the great news to everybody?”, Steve says.

Pietro chuckles “Alright”. And he darts out of the room with his speed, running through the corridors and passing some rooms, heading to the living room where the Avengers usually gather. He stops when he sees them sitting in the room talking about the battle they just won, he doesn’t let them know he has arrived. Wanda and Steve try to catch up with him but it’s impossible.

Pietro quietly runs quickly across the room and hides behind a wall like a phantom, which makes the Avengers notice. They don’t know what that was and they are on their guard. Suddenly, Steve and Wanda steps into the room and Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man asks “Dear, did you ask her about that?”

“Yes”, Steve smiles and looks at Wanda, “I have recruited not one but two members for our team.”

“Two?”, Tony’s confused, “Oh you mean Vision… He’s still J.A.R.V.I.S. to me.”

“Not Vision. But this guy… Okay come out wherever you are!”, Steve shouts.

Pietro runs out “Hey, you guys miss me?”. The Avengers are really surprised.

“Haven’t you died?”, Natasha Romanoff a.k.a. Black Widow asks.

“Besides, kid. You’re new. Don’t get too comfortable”, Tony just says it the way Tony would say it.

Pietro just laughs and Wanda says “I just brought him back to life unintentionally. And sorry that I don’t know how I did that so please don’t expect me to do the same thing to anyone else.”

“For one moment I thought it was some kind of dark magic. But your power came from Loki’s scepter so it might be true”, Thor Odinson a.k.a…. Thor Odinson says with his crossed arms.

“Is it me or this is just creepy?”, Bruce Banner a.k.a. The Hulk just shows he’s really confused. He must have escaped from being the Hulk to return to his team.

“C’mon, guys. I know you’re happy to see me”, Pietro extends his arms and grins.

“Kid, I’d give you a welcome note if I really were”, Tony stands up to walk to his boyfriend, Steve.

“We did not expect you would come back to life so we all already prepared to be sad”, Natasha lays back on the couch enjoying saying that.

“Awww what”, Pietro chuckles, “Ummm… Where is that archer guy?”, Pietro channels his attention to look for Clint.

“He’s running home with his wife and children”, Natasha knows Clint pretty well.

“Wait, he’s married?”, asks Pietro with his voice down.

“Yes, we were surprised, too”, says Steve. And Wanda looks at her brother with pity, this would break his heart. Steve continues, “none of us except Nat knew that until we officially met them at his house to lay low.”

“Our boss sure knows how to keep things quiet”, Tony adds.

“Oh…”, Pietro tries to chuckle through his pain, “I just wanted to scare him that I am alive now but I guess I will have to find another prank… So if you excuse me… I have to figure out another prank for him and get things ready to be an Avenger”, Pietro slowly turns away.

“C’mon kid, that could wait. You want to celebrate the victory with us and some sharwama? It’s on me”, Tony says.

“Tony, can we have something else besides Sharwama?”, says Steve.

“Well, yes so if you want to…”, Tony’s ready for anything his boyfriend asks.

“No. No. You guys go. I’ll be in my room. If I had a room. Maybe I’ll spend some time looking for one”, Pietro keeps walking away.

“Awww, kid. We can celebrate you two becoming Avengers. Anything you want…”, Tony tries to persuade him.

“Pietro, wait! Excuse us”, Wanda runs to Pietro’s direction following him.

Pietro runs quickly back to that room where he left. He sits back on that bed again. He rubs his palms over his face up to his hair. His world has just been ruined. Wanda easily finds him. She comes sitting next to him, trying to embrace him.

“There there, big brother. I’m sorry to hear that. It’s okay he’s taken… There will be another one to love”, Wanda tries everything to cheer his brother up. She has the power of mental manipulation, but she doesn’t want to play with his emotions and she doesn’t know what to say, either.

“No. There can be no one. Why did you even bring me back to life?”, Pietro’s voice is mixed with choking tears running down on his cheeks. He’s sure tough, but that doesn’t mean he cannot be hurt. He’d been looking after his younger sister his whole life after their parents passed away. He’d never loved anyone like that Clint guy. His first love is something really important, just as he feels he can relieve from the responsible of always looking after his sister and move into a relationship, everything breaks.

“I’m so sorry, brother. I know you’re hurt. But it’s not like the end of the world. You can still be friends… Wait, why did I even say that?”, Wanda really freaks out, she feels through her power that her brother might commit suicide. She needs to stop this… “If only there were something I can do… Maybe I can do something to his mind….”

“No! Don’t! I don’t want that…”, Pietro shouts, “What’s the point of that anyway…”

“Please Pietro, I don’t know how to put this… I know you will harm yourself… Please don’t do this Pietro… Please…”, Wanda starts crying, holding tight on her brother.

Pietro just stays quiet, he takes a deep breath, wipes his face. He finally turns to look at his sister, his final purpose to live. He holds her hand and says “I promise I will never leave you again. Don’t worry”, he smiles warmly.

Wanda smiles back, she can feel her brother getting more positive “Okay. There will be another one to love. We can find you another…”

“No. I don’t need anyone more. I will just focus on protecting my little sister and fighting for justice.” Pietro states. “Maybe you’re right, maybe we can be friends, partners, or something….”

“Are you sure, Pietro?”, Wanda asks.

“Yes, little sister. I am all yours now. I will be there when my sister needs”, he smiles.

“Pietro, we talked about this. I can take care of my own now”, Wanda smiles back.

“Yes, but you’re still my little sister”, he hugs her.

Wanda chuckles, “Alright, and you’re still my big brother. Whoever you love after this, I totally support it.”

The Avengers team walk in. Steve is the first to say “Kid, we’re sorry to hear that. You alright?”

“Yes, boss. Everything’s cool”, Pietro tries to smile.

“You sure, kid? You look pretty down”, Tony cares, he sure does.

“Yes, I’m fine”, the boy fakes another smile.

“There there, little silver-haired boy. You just went back from Valhalla, you should not be sitting there feeling desperate”, Thor tries to cheer Pietro up, but he doesn’t seem to be very good at it… he tries, though.

“Look, boy”, Natasha approaches him gently, “Had I know you had feelings for my best partner, I would have done something to prevent you from hurting yourself….”

“That’s alright, it’s not your fault”, Pietro tries to make a smile on his face to comfort the spy and his sister.

“Kid, I don’t know anything about this but you seem like a nice kid. What you did for Clint was absolutely selfless… I’m sorry he’s married but I’m sure you deserve love from another one…”, Bruce Banner is comforting Pietro, wow!

“Thanks, guys”, Pietro stands up, “I’m fine, I’m perfectly fine. I know you do care for me, ha!”, Pietro tries to joke his pain away. No one says a word…

“I’m sorry, sir”, Vision a.k.a. a vibranium embodiment of J.A.R.V.I.S., an evil plan of Ultron’s and Thor’s lightning under the hands of a playboy genius mechanic and a gamma scientist enters the room, through the wall…. “But I have detected some robots left, threatening the lives of the people.”

“Looks like Ultron did not send all of his army on the flying Sokovia. Vision, why don’t you take care of them on your own?”, Tony says.

“Alright! Mission!”, Pietro interrupts, “Let’s move, people!”

“Kid…”, Tony says, and he is interrupted by Steve, “He’s right, Tony… We should do this ourselves to make sure we have ended Ultron once and for all”… And Tony cannot say no to that.

The Avengers quickly make their way to the Quinjet, Pietro is the quickest one to get prepared… He excitedly, or at least he tries to express that way, sets himself on the seat, ready for the mission.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. I Cannot Lose You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro goes on the mission, meets Clint and gets shot again. Is he going to make it through this time?

The Quinjet quickly takes off and heads to a Strucker’s hideout, where Ultron still left some of his bodies there. Well, “some” is still relatively few, Ultron left at least 500 of his robots there.

Pietro is the first to run out of the Quinjet and darts into the battle as soon as the jet lands, he listened to the plan, just not enough to follow it. Everyone joins in to defeat the robots. Wanda has her powers in good use this time, she tries to keep Bruce calm, they have not yet needed the Hulk. Steve and Tony lead the game, Steve keeps his fight on the ground while Tony tries to finger out what the robots are planning inside the fort. Thor keeps his profession on both the ground and in the air with his lightning and thunder, sometimes he sure co-operates absolutely well with Tony and Steve. Wanda stands her position near the Quinjet, ensuring no robots come near Bruce. Natasha assists Wanda and the other men as much as she can. Pietro makes his way to every part of the battlefield, using his speed as a weapon as always. The fight is sure not easy, though not as hard as the one in Sokovia.

Pietro soon gets exhausted from his speed, mostly because he still hasn’t shaken off the pain of knowing Clint’s unavailability like he thought he had. Wanda has had to helped him several times when the robots tried to attack him. This time, Pietro hides behind a tree because he is temporarily tired. However, a robot sneaks up on him and almost shoots him, when all of a sudden, an arrow flies in and kills the robot. Pietro is quite shocked, but then he quickly realizes that arrow was from no one but Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye.

“C’mon, kid. You’ve got to be more careful next time”, Clint smirks.

Butterflies fly in Pietro’s stomach, he is beyond happy to see the man but he soon conceals his excitement when the thought of the man will never be his kicks in.

“Wait, what are you doing here?”, Pietro asks.

“Saving you”, Clint chuckles, “I’ve heard from Stark’s artificial intelligence that you magically came alive. Boy I was so happy to hear that. Cannot let you die again.”

“You were? I mean… Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else?”

“No. What makes you think like that?... WATCH OUT!”, Clint takes out and arrow and shoots it directly at the face of a robot heading towards them. More robots running at them are seen, Pietro quickly darts full speed at them and destroys them.

“Well, that red hair lady said you were heading back home with your family… I never knew you were married”, Pietro’s trying to minimize his curiosity and awkwardness.

“Yes, I did. To finish things up.” Clint doesn’t change his voice. “My wife and I were going through a divorce because my avenging job may be dangerous to our family… She complained I always joined the battles after promising her not to… But she supports me doing for the good of the world. We both agreed and she convinced me to join you guys.”

“I’m so sorry…”, there is sadness in the boy’s eyes.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault”, Clint smiles, “I know this is the best, protecting the world also means protecting my family. If anyone who wants to harm me knows my family, he will harm them. This is one good way to protect them.”

Pietro looks at Clint and he admires his idealism when coming to a separation with someone he loves. There is sure a spark of hope for him and the archer but this may not be a good time to mention it, or to think about it.

“Kid, if you’re done with whatever you’re thinking. Let’s head to where the team is”, Clint says.

Pietro thinks quickly then he catches Clint and carries him on his arms. Clint shouts, “Hey kid, what are you doing?!” Not answering, Pietro with Clint in his arms runs fast back to where the Quinjet is. “Kid… If we ever work together after this. You need to stop doing this”, Clint says in dizziness.

Pietro just chuckles and Wanda sees that. For a moment, she feels something good happening. Steve is the first to ask “Clint! You’re here! How did you make it?”

“Well I came to the tower right after you guys just left, Stark’s assistant told me. And good thing he as some jets to spare”, the archer chuckles.

“Barton, you’d better not make a scratch on any of my jets”, says Stark as he’s hovering in mid air shooting down some robots. Clint just laughs. And Pietro finds that cute.

“Anyway, good to have you here. Let’s battle, we need to end Ultron for good”, Steve commands.

The number of the robots is still massive. It is estimated they have only killed about 100. This means they have to push themselves more, Pietro cannot hang around any longer, he must use his speed now to take down the robots, faraway from Clint who stays at the Quinjet to attack with his arrows. Pietro steals a glance at Clint one more time before he darts at the robot running his way and tear them to pieces with his magnificent speed.

But Pietro does not go very far, he’s just running around the Quinjet area to occasionally have a look at his dear partner,… teammate to be correct. Sometimes when a robot silently approaches Clint to attack him, Pietro is the first to notice and stop it, and Clint just thanks him with a smile. And occasionally, Clint’s arrows just hit the robots precisely when it attempts to attack Pietro.

It’s been going on well, because they are professional heroes, this won’t take longer than two hours. The number of robots starts declining faster and faster. But it seems because of that that Pietro has gotten his guard down a little bit. In fact, he has his eyes glued on the archer. Moving faster than other materials gives him a more vivid look at the man, which we cannot blame him because we would do also if we were in his shoes. Nevertheless, it is not an excuse to get shot by a robot. Quicksilver is down. The speed stops and he falls to the ground, again.

Wanda makes a burst of energy one more time when she sees her brother fall again, this time, right in front of her eyes. Her crimson energy tears every robot around. They seem to be safe at the moment. Fortunately, Tony, Thor and Vision succeed in shutting down Ultron once and for good. But they are still having one man down. The accident just repeats itself.

While Wanda stands frozen, Clint is the first one to run to Pietro. The archer tosses his bow to a side and kneels before the speedo. He rests Pietro’s head on his arms, shaking him, “Kid! Kid! Please don’t… Please don’t do this to me… Somebody do something!”

Natasha runs to the Quinjet for medical aid, she is one skillful agent. She did it once to Clint when he got shot near Strucker’s fortress. Wanda is stressing out, trying to use her power to heal him, which she is not even sure if she has that ability. Fear rules her again, she’s about to lose her brother a second time, and this time she is not sure if she is able to bring him back.

Pietro seems quite severely injured. Clint’s trying to hold back the bleeding on Pietro’s abdomen. “I’m sorry, mister archer…”, Pietro’s voice is weak.

“Kid, stay with me! It’s not your fault, okay?! I already lost you once, I cannot lose you again”, Clint panics also.

“I…”, Pietro tries to whisper through his pain, but he feels loved at what the older man just said. He’s afraid of losing him.

“What is it?!”, Clint asks in his last hope.

“I love you…”, Pietro seems to be speaking his last words. His eyelids are getting heavier. The wound looks very serious

“Kid, stay with me!”, Clint’s breaths are getting shorter in his fear, “I love you, too. I love you very much. Kid, please don’t leave me!”

Pietro seems unable to give another answer, his life is fading as his eyes almost close. And Clint starts shouting his name.

Wanda’s tears are pouring, “Pietro, I cannot do that again. Please don’t leave me!”

Clint looks at her with his red teary eyes, “You can bring him back to life?!”

Wanda shakes her head in fear, “I don’t know.”

“Bring him back!”, Clint demands.

“I can’t!”, Wanda cries harder.

“Please bring him back!”, Clint shouts louder in despair, grabbing her hand, begging for a solution.

Right just when they think all hope is gone, Wanda’s hand starts glowing with her scarlet power. It seems like it’s taking energy from Clint who’s gripping her wrist. Her power is taking Clint’s love for her brother.

“Do you really love him?”, she looks into his eyes and asks.

“With all my heart”, Clint answers firmly.

The energy in her hand bursts with blinding red light. They are all waiting after the surprise, looking at Pietro’s body. His eyelids start to move and his eyes open. He makes a smile at the archer who’s crying at him. Clint is the first one to immediately hug him and cry.

The hug lasts a little too long for Wanda to take her turn. She cries her tears on her brother’s shoulder too. “I thought I’d lost you again, brother.”

“Awww, I promised I would never leave you, didn’t I?”, he chuckles, hugging her back a little tighter. As Wanda wipes her tears, the speedo shifts his attention back to the archer beside him. “So, you love me too?”

“No…”, Clint tries to hide his blush, then stands up and intends to walk away. He sure exposed his soft spot in front of his long-known teammates, who have no idea he had a family just a few days ago.

Pietro chuckles, “I promise I will never leave you too”, and since he’s faster than Clint, he darts for the older man and hugs him tight. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for being so careless. I love you.”

Clint relaxes his muscles and sinks into the hug of the younger boy. He lingers for a few seconds then turns around to face the kid. “I love you too, kid.”

“Please, call me Pietro”, the younger says with a smile.

Clint lets out a light breath, “Ok, Pietro. I love you, too. I cannot explain why but I love you. I want a relationship with you, kid… I mean, Pietro.”

“I… I want a relationship with you, too”, the speedo seems to lose his cool.

“Then promise me you will be careful next time, you just died twice, I don’t want to lose you”, Clint’s voice is firm but full of affections.

“I promise”, the boy smiles back.

Now they stand frozen, both don’t know what to do with this awkwardness when the whole team is watching them. Wanda uses her power to give both of them a push, bringing their faces together. And Clint places a kiss on Pietro’s lips. He likes that.

Well, the rest of the Avengers actually don’t know what to do with this accept standing there and watch. They give the couple a smile. They sure look happy together. But the happiest one is Wanda, her brother just found love.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
